<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lost Bird by moasaus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447225">The Lost Bird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moasaus/pseuds/moasaus'>moasaus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TXT - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moasaus/pseuds/moasaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry, Yeonjun."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lost Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I arose on a bright sunny day. Usually when it was sunny, I didn't know what would be ahead of me for the day. I got dressed in my school uniform and rode the train to school. </p><p>I entered the classroom where it was still quiet and everyone was fast asleep. I looked at the empty seat next to me. It was strange that my seat mate wasn't there. He usually arrived earlier than me. </p><p>I headed a floor below and met up with Beomgyu, my best friend. He wore his jacket over his uniform as it was quite cold.<br/>
"Hyung," he asked. He must've sensed that something was wrong. "Is everything okay?"<br/>
"Did you see Soobin earlier?" I asked. "He didn't text me or call last night or earlier."<br/>
"Did you call?" Beomgyu asked.<br/>
"I did but then it said the may not be available et cetera et cetera." I grabbed my phone tightly. "Thanks bro."</p><p>I quietly headed back upstairs where I absent mindedly scrolled through my SNS. The bell rang and the lessons started. However, Soobin didn't turn up. </p><p>During break, I went outside and called him. He picked up this time.<br/>
"Yeonjun hyung?" Soobin's voice filled my ears.<br/>
"Soobin-ah, where are you?" I asked worriedly. "You're missing the lessons. You didn't call or text me and you didn't answer my calls or reply to my messages."<br/>
"I'm sorry," he replied. "I've been busy."<br/>
"Busy with what?" I said.<br/>
"I'm..." there was muffling in the background. "I have to go and do something now. Sorry Yeonjun." The line went dead. </p><p>I put on my hood and headed upstairs where the next set of lessons started. I listened to the teachers quietly and took notes. </p><p>Lunch came and I ran downstairs to meet with Beomgyu. He sat down next to Taehyun. Kai soon appeared with his tray. Soobin didn't appear at all. I headed to his locker in the classroom. It was empty. </p><p>I looked through his spaces but there was nothing. Why would all his items be gone? I called him up again.<br/>
"Yeonjun hyung?" He asked. "What is it?" I looked outside the window.<br/>
"Where are you, my Soobin?" I asked again. I saw someone walking out of the school, carrying a box and on his phone.<br/>
"Wait," I whispered urgently. The person disappeared from sight. </p><p>I grabbed my wallet and ran downstairs where I ran out of the school, trying to follow the person. I knew in my heart that it was Soobin. But why would he carry those boxes and leave? I searched through crowds just to look for him. </p><p>I saw him board a bus and I ran as fast as I could to follow the bus around Seoul and eventually, to the subway station. </p><p>The bus got there ahead of me and I saw Soobin already on the other side. He used the elevator and I had to run down flights of stairs just to see Soobin boarding the train heading to... Ansan? </p><p>I saw him grab his phone and he was typing. After a few seconds, he closed his phone and eyes and held on the bar of the train. The train sped away. My phone vibrated in my hand. </p><p>"I'm sorry Yeonjun."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>